Close call
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sherlock cocina para John. John es alérgico a los pimientos picantes.


**Notas:** **Solo quiero aclarar que yo no sé nada de alergias, no tengo y no conozco a nadie que tenga, lo siento si esto es poco realista.**

 **Numero 19 del mini reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" la propuesta era "Cocinándole al otro"**  
 **Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada escribiendo esto.**

* * *

Sherlock puede estar enamorado pero no por eso deja de ser un científico, así que si bien Sherlock se deja someter a estúpidas reglas sociales como celebrar el día en que decidieron convertirse en una pareja oficial, él lo va a celebrar como un científico.

Sherlock decide cocinarle una cena romántica a su pareja, quién pidió el día libre de la clínica y lo encontró en el Yard con hojas de muérdago en agua con un corazón humano dentro un recipiente esterilizado que le había pedido a Molly hace unas cuantas semanas.

El detective abraza el recipiente contra su pecho, permite que John le bese la mejilla y se marcha del lugar "¡No llegues al piso en por lo menos cuatro horas, John!" Le ordena sin mirarlo, aun encantado con su corazón envenenado, "Es una orden." John se ríe por debajo y asiente a pesar de que Sherlock no puede verlo.

Sherlock decide prepararle un pastel de chocolate a cambio, porque John se merece cosas dulces y porque el chocolate es obviamente uno de los afrodisíacos mejor conocidos. Un golpe de endorfinas seguro.

Además de la tarta, Sherlock se preocupa de preparar una tetera de infusión de té chai endulzado con miel. John no bebe té con azúcar, jamás lo ha hecho, pero jamás se ha podido resistir a la miel. El té chai hace que la sangre fluya, se recuerda a sí mismo, meciendo la tetera en movimientos circulares acompasados, y la miel contiene boro, que provoca el elevamiento de testosterona.

Finalmente Sherlock prepara curry con pimientos picantes, verdes y rojos, su tipo de comida favorita y a pesar de que no sabe si John soporta la comida picante, aun tiene la esperanza de que al doctor le guste tanto como a él.

Además el pimiento picante eleva el ritmo cardíaco y provoca un golpe de endorfinas.

Cuando John llega al piso, Sherlock lo encuentra con un suave beso en los labios, John suspira por debajo y al separarse ambos sonríen mirándose a los ojos.

"Te preparé un pastel." Murmura Sherlock "Feliz aniversario."

Ambos comen tranquilamente en la cama, Sherlock recostado contra el respaldo de la cama, con John recostado contra su pecho, con una bandeja en sus piernas, llena de platos con el pastel y el arroz con curry, las tazas de té en la cómoda a un lado de la cama.

A veces Sherlock toma una cucharada de pastel o de curry pero más que nada disfruta el sonido y la vibración de murmullos contentos que salen de la boca de su pareja al comer el pastel.

Entonces todo para, John se tensa contra su cuerpo, sus piernas se mueven erráticamente y sus movimientos terminan aventando la bandeja al suelo, arroz y chocolate ensuciando todo, Sherlock observa impotente como las manos de John se mueven a su garganta, su lengua saliendo de su boca.

"E-Ep-epipen, Sher-lock" Pide John apenas a su pareja "Pi-mie-mientos" Tartamudea después, y Sherlock le comprende.

John es alérgico a los pimientos y de alguna forma Sherlock no pudo deducirlo.

"¿En dónde está el epipen, John?" Pregunta el detective desesperado, sosteniendo a su pareja por los hombros.

"Có…" Comienza con dificultad, su lengua inflamándose sobre su garganta "Có…mo…cómo-cómoda" Sherlock no demora nada en actuar, abre el cajón, de la cómoda, tomando el epipen, que jamás había visto antes, abre la tapa e inyecta la aguja contra del muslo del doctor. Luego toma la nuca de John contra su pecho y busca su celular con la mirada. Solo en caso de una emergencia.

John comienza a relajarse de a poco, su respiración se relaja después de unos segundos y al tomar su pulso Sherlock nota que su ha regresado a la normalidad.

"¿Deberíamos llevarte al hospital?" Preguntando cuando siente al doctor relajarse contra su pecho.

"Si." Suspira John con dificultad en su respiración. "Apenas… apenas pueda moverme otra vez deberíamos ir al hospital." Asiente, respirando fuertemente. "Lo siento." Se disculpa con una sonrisa culpable.

"Lamento no saber que eras alérgico." Le responde Sherlock besando su frente, notando la humedad y el sabor salado ahí, sus propias lágrimas mezcladas con el sudor del doctor.

"Está bien, Sherlock." Le asegura el rubio, levantándose con parsimonia. "Estamos recién empezando." Le dice. "Ahora ya lo sabes y eso es suficiente."

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le pregunta.

"Si, tal vez deberíamos ir a la clínica, solo por un chequeo rápido."

Sherlock solo asiente, ayuda a que el rubio se vista y lo sostiene por la cadera para llevarlo fuera del piso.

Antes de salir por la puerta el detective besa la nuca de su pareja, respirando en su cabello y cerrando los ojos "Te amo." Murmura contra las hebras de cabello rubio y plateado.

John se ríe apenas "Yo también te amor, Sherlock."


End file.
